Great Balls of Fire, Part 1
Great Balls of Fire, Part 1, 'is the first episode of Season Ten and the one hundredth thirty-third of the series and the season premiere. It was sneak previewed on Oct.1, 2016 at ''Unlock the Mysteries of Murdoch:The Ultimate Insider Conference. It aired on October 10, 2016. Summary In the wake of Ogden’s near-death experience at the hands of a deranged former patient, Murdoch is trying to create some normalcy in their shared life by moving ahead with plans to build a house. Ogden appears to be recovered but her physical well-being hides trauma to her spirit and psyche. The doctor masks it well as the couple spends a night on the town at the Grand Hotel for an elegant debutante ball. Dr. Ogden’s friend, Lady Suzanne Atherly (Samantha Bond), has recently arrived from London and is using the event to introduce her daughter Elizabeth (Dominique Provost-Chalkley) to Toronto society and the very eligible bachelor Rodney Strong (Kyle Cameron). As Ogden entertains her guest, Murdoch is assailed by George Crabtree’s commentary on the young unmarried women vying for the affections of the eligible wealthy suitor. When one of the debutantes is murdered, Murdoch suspects that rivals for the bachelor’s affections may be responsible. Meanwhile, a certain constable has picked up a dirty, smelly habit, and may very well be the person who starts the conflagration that consumes part of Toronto? Character Revelations * Julia is concealing her 'post traumatic stress disorder', albeit not yet diagnosed as such (since PTSD is not officially classified until 1980). * George reads Madge Merton's "Page For Women" in the Toronto Daily Star an essential reading for anybody who wants to know the ins and outs of Toronto Society. * Nina Bloom was a debutante herself and she has a brother with a criminal past. Continuity * Julia Ogden has experienced "near death" moments throughout the series: after her abortion revealed in ''Shades of Grey, in 'Snakes and Ladders, [[Murdoch in Toyland|'Murdoch in Toyland']], and The Murdoch Trap. * Having his finger on the pulse of the latest new “thing” in society (a gossip hound?), Crabtree educates Murdoch about who—and who doesn’t—have a shot at winning Rodney’s heart. * At The Star Room, there is a debutante routine. * George-Nina Relationship hits a rocky patch when her brother appears. * The killing of Eva Pearce is not glossed over; Julia is in a fragile emotional state and Inspector Brackenreid recognizes the symptoms and steps in to help the good doctor. * Episode ends on a 'cliffhanger' and Part 2 begins exactly where Part 1 ended. Historical References * Elmina Ella Susannah Elliott of Oakville, Ontario wrote under the nom-de-plume of "Madge Merton" as a journalist for the Montreal Herald and the Toronto Daily Star. * The Great Toronto Fire of 1904, one of the seminal events in the city's history. * Film archive of the Great Fire of 1904 on YouTube Trivia * Third time a Downton Abbey cast member guest stars; the first time was in Winston's Lost Night, '''''followed by A Merry Murdoch Christmas.'' * Allusion to The Bachelor TV franchise and the'' ''1976 American supernatural horror film ''Carrie '''''based on Stephen King's 1974 novel. * Filmed at Parkwood Estate in Oshawa, Ontario. Errors * The water cooler was first invented in the early 1906. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Daiva Johnston as Eva Pearce Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Guest Cast Samantha Bond as Lady Suzanne Atherly Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Elizabeth Atherly Kyle Cameron as Rodney Strong Caroline Palmer as Faye Sloan Hannah Whitmore as Jennie Berridge Kelly Van der Burg as Madeline Wellwood Stefne Mercedes as Erma Fairhurst Harmon Walsh as Bishop Kristina Nicoll as Madge Merton Sean Connolly Affeck as Samuel Bloom Alison J. Palmer as Mathilda Thorn Nathan Hoppe as Constable Gallery Murdoch S10E01 c-highres.jpg|Crabtree and Murdoch at the Ball... Murdoch_S10E01_a-highres.jpg|Julia with friend Lady Suzanne Murdoch_S10E01_e-highres.jpg|Shades of "Carrie" Category:Season Premieres